Caught in the darkness
by lolliepops123
Summary: She was caught in darkness and then her prince came and fought for her. Will Bella let her true love find a place in her heart or will she continue to hang onto the past.
1. Preview

She was caught in darkness and then her prince came and fought for her. Will Bella let her true love find a place in her heart or will she continue to hang onto the past.

**Preview **

Darkness swelled around her, never lifting, never leaving, her friends grew scared and left her to mourn her empty chest the place that used to hold a beating heart the place that is now just an aching wound that would heal in time, or so she hoped.

Every since _he_ left her in the dark, lonely woods she had shut down eliminated the world leaving only a place of pain.

Then in a pit of loneliness she found her sun a beacon of light and love the surrounded her and ripped her from the darkness and into a place of life and warmth were the flowers bloomed and the grass was fresh and green a place that she intended to never leave even if it meant clutching to string she would fight till the end.


	2. Chapter 1: The Pain

"Bella, I'm so sorry but I'm sending you to your mum it kills me to see you in so much pain and not be able to help you," a distant voice sounded some were in the darkness, oh so much pain filled that voice , slowly I drew my arms tighter around my body to stop it from splintering into a million different shards "Bella, Bells, are you listening to me nod if you are," I would if I could remember how to do that "Did you hear me I sending you to your mum were you can get some help."

"WHAT!"

The words exploded from my mouth in a large shriek how could he do this to me, couldn't he just leave me to drown in the pain at least that would be better than facing it head on.

"Honey listen to me, you need help, help that I can't give but your mother can your killing me slowly every day, the darkness that surrounds you is like a thick cloud, you need help."

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!! Let me mourn my stolen heart, just leave me alone."

My voice broke on the end as the tears flowed freely from my swollen eyes, dad left leaving the darkness to swallow me whole.


	3. Anger, Fire and Angels

Knowing of the impending departure from my home the pain drew me away from that frosted window. Funny isn't it how everything in my life is so cold now, warmth is what I crave and yet it is so far out of reach.

The rumble of my trucks engine pulled me from any thoughts that scattered around in my brain. The body creaked loudly, showers of rust disappearing behind me.

No destination came to mind, just the urge to drive, to leave the shadows behind, the darkness and the cold and find the warmth, find my sunshine.

Large trees gave way to breaking waves and glossed beaches. First beach was alive, perhaps that is what drew me to this place, the feeling of being alive, something I have not felt for months now or maybe it was years ,time did not matter anymore.

The sounds of breaking waves lulled me into a sense of peace, a place of harmony in my mind as I wandered aimlessly down a barren shoreline.

A noise shattered my peace, a noise that did not belong in my harmony, it sounded happy.

Lifting my head a brown blur flew past knocking me to my knees as another chased it to the water, tackling it under the waves.

It was boys, wait no men. Muscles rippled down their arms as the playfully fought against each other, crashing through waves.

"Are you alright?," looking up at the face of an angel with his chiselled jaw and shining hair that fluttered gentle with the wind. His eyes became glazed as I looked into his dark pools of swirling brown; he looked almost like a blind man glimpsing the sun for the first time.

"Am I in heaven?" the words fell from my lips in a butchered, unused voice. Rumbled laughter bellowed from deep within his chest. As his sculptured chest moved with the melody of sound.

I had finally cracked, I can't honestly be falling in love with a man that I only met not a minute ago? Can I really be moving on from ed-_him_, but he did leave you in the woods, the voice in the back of my head whispered to me, he abandoned you bella, told you he didn't want you, belittled you.

My sight clouded in red, your right he treated me like nothing, he used me, I was just a pathetic little toy that he tossed out when he was bored, HOW DARE HE!

My arms shook and my breath came in puffs as the realisation that I meant nothing to _him _to my so called _family_, well fuck them! I am over being broken for the pathetic annoying bastard!

My skin was vibrating I was shaking that hard as something inside me began to claw at my skin, yearning to break free.

"Bella calm down!" the voice of the angel urged me as he took steps back.

The boys in the water were frozen watching the scene in front of them play out.

"Bella calm down!" panic laced the angels voice, worry clouding his eyes, until fire consumed me and my skin exploded…

**Hi, im so sorry for the cliff hanger and if anyone is reading this ii am so so so so so so ect ect sorry for not updating in so long I've just had a really rough time lately and I couldn't update but if anyone is reading this I hope to get lots more chapters up in the next couple of days so thanks for reading and again I am sorry for the delay.**


	4. Fur and Gapping wounds

Darkness clouded my vision as the fire began to melt away.

The fur covering my chest fluttered lightly in the breeze shifting with the wind, wait furr?

My eyes flew open and instead of the rushing flash of light I always get from opening my eyes to soon, I could see everything perfectly, every piece of sand that fluttered through the air, every bit of a single feather on the eagle that pasted high above me, right down to the specks of dirt coating a rabbits fur as it darted between trees.

Looking down at my body i began to take in what I saw. A black animal's fur covered my chest down to my upper thighs. A corset like top covered my chest but had large jagged holes running diagonal along both sides of my body, flashing bits of skin. Lifting my hand to my neck I could feel an animal tooth choker adorning my neck and several other leather braids wrapping around my neck like the coils of a snake but hanging loosely. My feet remained bare but severely different items covered my legs. From the intricately carved symbol tattooed up the outside of my left leg to the darkened leather handled knife strapped to my upper right thigh.

My skin shined in the faded light filtering through the tree tops as animals scattered around in the underbrush, the caws of an eagle shattering the silence. As twigs crunched underneath the feet of an animal, as it shifted closer to me.

Glancing to my left my world stilled as my eyes connected with that of an angel. Brown was all I saw as my heart began to mend, I felt like my heart was about to rip itself from my chest and offer itself up to the god before me that stood looking down at me with caring eyes that held so much warmth in them.

"Are you alright Bella?" words fell from kissable lips as he began to advance towards me.

"Yeah I'm alright, I just wake up to find myself covered in fur and in the middle of the forest with a really hot guy and thinking that I'm crazy or dreaming, but most of the time my dreams end in darkness not start and I'm gonna shut up now because in babbling," a stuttered laugh fell from my lips as I looked at the angle choking on a laugh.

"Come on bellz let's get you back to the my house and you can ask any questions you want when we get there," a smile lit up his face as he held a hand out to me, it was a good thing that I was lying down or else I think I may have fallen over since I'm pretty sure my knees are now none existent.

My hand fit perfectly into his, electricity shot through my skin where we touched and our eyes met, time passed and I fell deeper into his soul as I began to lean towards him but the thundering hooves of elk passing by yanked us from our deep thoughts.

Springing lightly to my feet I briefly wandered if gracefulness came with the fur and rejoiced in my head. Walking forward I glanced back to see a light blush sprinkled over his cheeks as he scratched the back of his head finding the forest floor very interesting.

A sensation came over me and I began to laugh peeling bells broke the silence in as notes bounces of trees and spread throughout the woods.

I haven't laughed this much since 'gasp' edw-_him_ the pain in my chest slammed back into me and I doubled over.

Warm arms enclosed me and lifted me from my crouch, chasing away the cold and shadows, allowing me to breath freely again.

Strong arms held me to a bare chest as the angle whispered sweet nothings in my ear wiping away the few tears that fell from glossy, clouded eyes.

"It's alright Bella, I'm here, I'm here," he gently drew his arms back and looked me in the eye.

"I'm here."

And he turned and led me out of the woods.


	5. loup guerrier or wolf warrior

**Disclaimer; didn't know you had to do one of these but I don't own anything from twilight **

We arrived at a two story house not to long before sunset. The house was nestled in the middle of a clearing leaving not much space between the trees and the house almost as if it had grown from the ground with the trees around it. The dark timber of the house gave the feeling of warmth much like the man beside me.

"You never did tell me your name," the words fell easily from my lips as I turned to look at the god beside me.

"Ow sorry, I just thought you would remember me, I'm Sam, Sam Uley."

The smile on my face melted away, "Sam, as in the Sam that found me the night that ed-_he_ left me?" my arms gripped at the fur at my side, pain taking a hold of my chest.

"Bella, Bella calm down I'm here and I'm not going anywhere so breathe just breathe," Sam clutched at my arms urging me to be alright.

"I'm fine," bitterness hung of each word as I straightened my back and began to walk towards the house.

Voices could be heard from the kitchen as I walked through the door and towards the noise.

Silence rained down on the gathering as my presence became known to the room. Billy, Quil Sr, Harry Clearwater, Paul and Jared all looked at my form standing in the door way.

"Bella, come sit," Billy gestured towards the chair to his left.

The wooden chair scraped across the floor as I sat down, the noise echoed around the silent room.

"Now Bella I know this may all be a bit overwhelming but we are here to explain what we can, so any questions you have ask away," Quil Sr nodded along with Billy's words but chose to remain silent.

"What am i?" the question fell so easily into the silent room, as Sam walked in and placed himself in a chair.

"Bella you are what is known as a _loup guerrier_ or a _guerri__è__re,_ in English it means wolf warrior or female warrior, Bella you are a direct descendant from the third wife, as the knife she used to save her sons and husband was a sacrificial knife, therefor our god, Teotl, believed her to be a sacrifice, but when Teotl saw the sacrifice that she had made for her family Teotl took a part of Taha Aki's wolf spirit and merged it with her own. The result of this was the wolf warrior, a female warrior designed to fight beside the wolf that held the other part of her soul, her imprint, also shown by the matching fur on the wolf to the armour on the warrior."

"Billy, how is any of this possible, I'm not Quileute, unless I was adopted and that's not possible because mum made me sit through all 8 hours of my birth," the boys shuttered at that, and Paul coughed back a laugh.

"Bella there is something your father never knew about," Billy sighed "Now Bella don't panic but your mother had an affair, with me."

"So my mother, when she was MARRIED to my father, slept with you!"

"Bella calm down, I need to explain the rest to you befo.."

The rest was lost to me as I bolted from the room. Red clouded my vision as trees blurred past me. Paws thundered on the ground behind me as I sprung over a fallen tree.

Instincts took over and I spun around crouched to the ground with the knife drawn and held in front of my face.

A black wolf eased to a stop taking up the space between two trees, a whimper left the wolf's mouth as its front paws stretched out and he crawled towards me on his stomach.

Placing the knife back in its sheath I stretched my hand out to the wolf's head and he begun to purr.

The noise lulled me into a peaceful state leaning against the wolf's fur as he purred against my back.

I know I should be scared that I am leaning against a massive wolf but I felt strangely safe as I cuddled into his warmth. Suddenly a weird urge to ride on the wolf's back came over me and I flashed to my feet. The wolf rose to his feet lips curled back as he checked for the danger.

"Ssshhhh ssshhhh it's alright I just got a really weird urge to ride on your back, but it's alright if you don't let me it's a crazy idea any way," my cheeks turned a bright red as I cut of my rambling.

The wolf's head whipped around to look at me and suddenly crouched down looking at me and nodding to his back.

"You're going to let me ride on your back?" the wolf nodded and again looked at his back.

Stepping closer I climbed on his back and he rose to his feet.

I felt the muscles in his back shift as he launched himself forward. Tearing through the forest at blinding speeds, I couldn't help but smile and think, 'this is perfect, I've never felt so right before' as we sprung up and over a fallen tree.

**Sorry if I got Sam's last name spelt wrong and also if the Quileute god is incorrect I apologise it search on Google and this was the best answer I could find but thank you for reading my story :D and I hope to have lots more updates loaded as soon as possible.**


	6. Third wife

**Disclaimer; I do not own twilight**

Laying there against blackened fur I watched as night became day, the wolf had fallen asleep to my constant patting.

As the sun rose in the sky, I listened as the creatures of the night hunkered down and herds of elk thundered through the bush towards water.

Resting against the wolfs side, I watched as an eagle swooped down and landed not ten feet in front of me.

The majestic bird's features seemed to glow in the brightening light, the tip of its beak flashed dangerously as its beady eyes stared into my brown ones.

The creature hopped closer to me and then paused as the wolf shifted in his sleep. Something was different about this bird, I just couldn't quite pick it as I stared into black, intelligent eyes.

'That's it, the bird's eyes, they seem too human to be a wild bird.' The bird drew closer in the time I took to figure out what was different about this bird.

The bird touched his beak to my arm and a bright flash of light blinded me…

I woke up in a place where nothing existed, there were no trees, no sky and no wolf, only silence.

A loud caw shattered the peace and I rose to my feet. The eagle swooped down and grew and changed into a woman.

The woman had long flowing brown hair the fluttered over sun kissed skin, Quileute perhaps?

"Isabella, child, do not fear your path of life, accept it and embrace your destiny," the woman did not seem to speak and yet a melodic voice echoed around the vast whiteness.

"What is this place? And who are you?" My voice sounded stuttering and loud against the woman's soft, peaceful voice.

"Child I am the third wife, your ancestor and this is the world of dreams, this is the only place I could bring you to speak freely for I am limited in my other forms," a smile so warm that it chased all the cold from my body graced her lips.

"You're the eagle! Aren't you?"

"Yes child, I am the eagle and the elk and the trees and the water, I am whatever I need to be, but I do prefer the form of an eagle over others, but that is not why I called you here. Isabella you are soon to be tested, warriors must earn their place, this is the way it has been for century's and you must pass the tests or death will be your only exit."

Fear struck my soul, "tested I, I never even wanted this, you can't test me for something I had no desire for in the first place!"

"Child hush, except your destiny it was written in the stars before you were even born. Trust in your wolf and trust in yourself, you are both made to be the greatest warriors, you just need to accept the path that was chosen for you because you cannot pass the tests on your own." The third wife levelled her eyes on me, her stare un-breaking.

"Ok, but where do I find my wolf?"

"Open your eyes young one, you have already found him." Darkness began to creep in from the edges of my vision.

"Wait! I still have more questions! When will I be tested?" darkness covered my eyes and I fell into a pit of blackness.

"You will know when the time comes child, trust in yourself and your wolf…" was the last thing I heard.

I gasp as I woke up and sprung to my feet looking around wildly. The wolf crouched in front of me staring at a mountain lion with his lips drawn back a growl rumbling from his chest.

The lion spun on its hind paws and sprung lithely away the wolf not calming until the lion could not be seen any more.

"Ssshhhh, it's alright he's gone now."

The wolf looked at me and begun to shrink into itself. Fur gave way to darkened skin and the wolf's snout shrunk to a human face.

In the wolfs place, on his hands and knees was Sam.

A scream bubbled up my throat and I stumbled back.

"Sa-Sam, you..your..a WOLF! Ow MY GOD you're a wolf! What the hell are you!"

"Bella, Bella calm down, it's just me, I'm a shape shifter or a werewolf, and so are Jared and Paul, just calm down!"

Sitting down I took deep breaths and looked at his dark eyes, worry and fear clouded them turning his eyes almost black.

"Bella, I'm a werewolf, it's genetic starting all the way back with the legend of the cold ones." Sam then proceeded to explain all the legends and how he was the alpha to Jared and Paul.

As Sam spoke I couldn't help the growing anger I had for the Cullen's. 'Surely they knew what would happen if they came to Forks? Or maybe they just didn't care? But how could they do this to these kids, just walk into town and take away any choices they had made for their lives, how could they?'

"….and then there is imprinting, when a wolf finds his soul mate, he is forever attached to this person, they are perfect for each other in every way and the wolf would do anything to keep his mate safe, Bella I.. Um imprinted on you."

"WHAT!" Sam imprinted on me? I barely even know the guy! How the hell am I supposed to spend forever with a guy I just met?

"Bella, don't freak, please don't leave me I just.. wait I know we don't have to jump into anything right away, we can just take it slow and see where it goes?"

Sam was panicking speaking faster and faster and ending in sentences.

"Sam ssshhhh, I won't leave ok. But I would like to get to know you first before I jump into anything that we both don't want, I would hate to take away your choices."

"Ok, I can handle that, just forgive me if I do something too soon," relief clouded his eyes and I looked down, only just noticing that he was naked.

My face flashed red and I'm pretty sure I looked like a fish with my mouth gaping and flinging my head in different directions refusing to look at Sam.

A laugh broke the awkward silence and Sam stepped back and phased into a wolf. The transformation leaving me stunned.

Crouching down Sam looked at me and nodded to his back so I moved forward and sprung lightly onto his back.

Trees blurred past as ground flew behind us. Leaving the clearing the caw of an eagle announced are departure and I looked to the skies and smiled, 'life was looking up'.

**I wanna thank Kity moon priestess for her awesome review's thank you :D reviews are what keep me writing and I am sorry if I got anything wrong and if you have any ideas what's gonna happen I would love to hear about them :) thanks for reading **

**xxLolliepops123xx **


	7. Omelettes, muffins, promise of marriage?

**Disclaimer; I don't own twilight as much as I wish I did :(**

The house was silent when we arrived back the next day.

Hopping off of Sam's back I watched as he disappeared behind a tree, reappearing moments later with a pair of cut offs hanging from his hips.

"Bella your going to have to change back," I had no idea what he was talking about so I just continued to stand there looking at him.

"Bella you got to ditch the fur."

Ow, now I just feel like an idiot. Glancing down I took in the black fur that covered my mid-section.

"How?" the question was so simple and yet the answer was a mystery.

"Try calming down, think of your human self and maybe you might change back, I'll go get you clothes," turning he disappeared into the house leaving me to my thoughts.

How do I change back? Sam said try to calm down but I was calm, in fact I've never felt so peaceful.

An image of what I looked like without the fur flashed through my mind. A shift in my body caused me to look down.

The fur began to shrink into my skin, the tattoo on my thigh burned bright then faded to a shade darker than my skin. The knife stayed attached to my thigh but became thinner, acting as another piece of skin. The teeth and leather necklaces stayed on my neck, I could feel them rubbing comfortingly against my throat.

The change ended in mere seconds but my eyes took in every tiny detail of the transformation from the wolf warrior into myself.

A noise in front of me showed that another was in my presence. Sam stood holding a shirt and a pair of shorts in his hand with his mouth hanging open staring at me.

The shift of wind over my chest alerted me to my nakedness cause my face to turn a tomato red.

Rushing forward I snagged the clothes and bolted for the cover of the woods, reappearing later in clothes too big for me and a still burning face.

Sam still stood on the porch gaping at the place I had just stood. Wandering past him I found my way to the kitchen and began looking for ingredients.

'Muffins sounded good right now', cranking up the radio on the kitchen bench I flicked on the oven and got to work.

Elbow deep in a mixture I had tripled a song came on the radio and I began to sing. (**The song is make me wanna die by the pretty reckless, I don't own anything in this song I am only using it for the story****)**

_Take me- I'm alive_

_Never was a girl with a wicked mind _

_But everything looks better _

_When the sun goes down_

The song continued to play as I mixed the muffins and sung along, pausing in my cooking to belt out the chorus.

_You make me wanna die _

_I'll never be good enough_

_You make me wanna die_

_And everything you love_

_Will burn up in the light _

_Every time I look inside your eyes _

_You make me wanna die_

The song played on as I slipped the muffin mixture into four different trays and popped them in the oven, as I sung along to the ending verse.

_I would die for you…my love, my love _

_I would lie for you…my love, my love_

_(you make me wanna die)_

_And I would steal for you…my love, my love _

_(make me wanna die)_

_And I would die for you…my love, my love_

_Will burn up in the light _

_Every time I look inside your eyes _

_(I'm running in the light)_

_Look inside your eyes_

_(I'm running in the light)_

_Look inside your eyes_

_You make me wanna die._

The ending chords rung throughout the kitchen as clapping sounded behind me.

Sam stood leaning against the kitchen door way applauding my performance. Turning red I spun around and begun chopping up mushroom's and capsicum to put in an omelette.

The omelette didn't take too long to make and I put one on a plate and spun it across the bench towards Sam.

We ate in silence, Sam demolishing his omelette; I briefly worried that he would choke, watching as he chugged half a bottle of milk ending with a sound of satisfaction.

The oven timer dinged and I pulled the muffins from the warmth. Sam wandered over and stole one of the cooling racks.

"Bella, if you keep cooking like this you're never leaving!"

I laughed at his serious face and spun to do the dishes.

"I'm serious Bella; I'm going to marry you one day."

Frozen I turned my head to look into dark eyes.

"Sam, it's too soon to be thinking like that and I don't like promises every promise that's been made to me has been broken, I just don't trust promises."

The bubbles fell from my hands and splashed against the wooden floor. Sam's eye's stared deep into mine and it felt like time flew bye. Passing in blurs of colour, with us at the centre.

"Bella, it's not a promise, it's a certainty."

The emotion in his eyes was too much and I bolted for the door. Reaching for the handle but stopped by two warm arms wrapped around my mid-section.

"Bella don't run from me, don't run, just stay, I won't talk about it anymore, just don't run."

Drops of water fell on my exposed collar bone and I spun in his arms. The tears that fell from his clouded eyes traced their own paths down his face.

Leaning up I kissed his salty tears away. "Sam, I'll stay, don't cry I'll stay, for the night if it's alright, but in the morning I have to go home but I'll come back, I will."

The tears stopped forming and I wiped them from existence, taking his hands and leading him into the lounge room.

A T.V stood in the corner in front of a lazy boy sofa with a small lamp situated at its side. DVD's stood stacked neatly in a cupboard leaning against the wall.

Transformers: revenge of the fallen, was the first movie I grabbed and I popped it in the DVD player.

Hours later as the credits begun to role, I glanced at the sleeping form of Sam and snuggled down beside him.

His arm snaked around my waist and he humbled contentedly in his sleep, tucking my form closer to his.

His soft breathing echoed around the silent room, mixing in with the sounds of the woods that crept into the room.

Night claimed me as I drifted off to sleep, a smile fixed on my face.

**Chapter 7! :D I'm glad I got this up today! Thanks for reading my story, sorry if I am boring you to death considering this is the first story I have posted for anyone to read besides me :/ never thought they were good enough… thank you :D **

**Also I have a poll up at the moment for this story; your votes would really help! Again thank you for ready my story your support means a lot so review? Maybe :)**

**xxLolliepops123xx**


	8. Black eagle

**Disclaimer; I don't own Twilight…**

I woke up the next morning sweating up a storm, it felt like I was lying in an oven on fan force.

Glancing down I noticed Sam's arm wrapped securely around my mid-section holding me firmly to his chest.

Wiggling free I turned and began to creep towards the bathroom.

"Were are you going?" looking back at Sam my eye's connected with his bleary, sleep filled eyes. His voice all scratchy and deep from sleep.

"Just to the bathroom, I'll be back in a second," I smiled and bolted for the bathroom to relieve the pressure forming in my bladder.

Wandering back out after washing my hands I found Sam curled around a couch pillow that I had used to sleep on, fast asleep.

The kitchen was silent as I walked towards the fridge.

Chopping the bacon into separate pieces, I felt at peace. I was in my element, this is something I can do and understand.

I control how long the bacon cooks or how creamy the eggs are. The pancakes need me to make sure they don't burn.

If only life was like a kitchen, having no one control what happens but me, letting me decide my destiny. If only it was that simple…

Sam wandered into the kitchen as I placed the massive amount of food I had made on the table. A smile found its place on his lip's as he seated himself before the pile of food and begun to eat.

A bang outside drew my attention and I watched as to guys stumbled into the kitchen. Paul's head snapped up and he stared at the food, falling silent. Jared stood beside him looking at the food as if it was only a dream.

"Come on guy's before it gets cold," I just had enough time to grab my plate before diving out of the way of the stampeding guys.

Leaning against the kitchen counter I watched as Paul and Jared fought over a piece of bacon. Sam got up and wandered over to me.

A light kiss on my cheek had me looking up at him. His face was so close, if I just lent a little closer I would be kissing him.

His hand caressed mine and a massive pain flashed up my arm causing me to double over clutching at my arm.

The worried voice of Sam could be heard in the back ground as Paul and Jared fell silent.

The pain slowly faded and I pulled my hand from my chest.

And on my wrist curled around my hand was a symbol. It wasn't the fact that an intricate tattoo of an eagle had just appeared on my skin, with its glistening feathers and gleaming beak.

It was the fact that writing appeared below the bird, glowing a faint blue.

_You have found your wolf, now he will have your mark_

As the words stopped appearing on my skin the bird flashed and disappeared.

Sam doubled over moments later, collapsing to the floor as the darkness swallowed him.

A blue light shined from his back and when the light faded a black eagle sat between his shoulder blades.

The beady eyes of the eagle over whelmed me and I hit the floor as Sam opened his eyes.

**Not as long as my last chapter but still a chapter :) thanks for reading my story and for the awesome reviews :D they make me write more**

**Remember there is a poll open on my profile, please vote it will help me to decide on the stories path so once again thanks for reading hoped you enjoyed :D**

**xxLolliepops123xx**


	9. And the test begins

**Disclaimer; twilight only belongs to me in my dreams but in reality it is all Stephenie Meyer's creation….**

Lights flashed past blending together in a series of blurs.

"Bella, child, wake up!"

I spun looking for the face of the voice, colours swirled faster, spinning, spinning, and then blackness.

Darkness melted to the colour of green. Edward stood at the edge of the sunlight.

"Edward, what are you doing here?"

He looked through me not answering me, almost as if he couldn't see me.

Growls echoed from behind me, a black wolf, Sam, charging for Edward.

Blood splattered across my face and mixed with my tears.

Sam lay unmoving at my feet.

"Your mine Bella forever and always, forever Bella, forever.."

The trees begun to bleed the grass turned red. A pile of bodies littered the ground, soulless eyes staring blindly at the sky. Edwards's words echoing again and again. "Forever, forever, forever."

Red stained my hands, dripping from my clothes.

"NOOOO!" I blinked and everything is gone. White covered everything, the blood still ran from my hands.

"Child, now you see, now you know your destiny if you are to fail the test, death is your only escape and yet it is your down fall," the third wife stood in front of me. "Do not fail the tests!"

Blood fell from her hair line tracing paths down her face. "Do not fail!'

I jolted awake to the worried faces of Billy and Sam. Paul and Jared stood looking on in the background.

All the blood flashed before my eyes, coating Sam's lifeless body, Edwards blood red eyes.

Red is what I fear, and yet if I fail, it is all I will know.

"Bella, are you alright?" Billy's weathered face seemed to grow older as the silence drew on.

"Billy, I'm ready, tell me the rest, I need to know!"

Sighing Billy shuffled in his chair and looked into my brown eyes.

"Bella, long ago there was a legend of a girl, a half breed to the tribe. This half breed carried half the blood of a pale face and half the blood of the Quileute line and yet she would be the one who decided the fate of all she knew. Bella this girl is you. The elders of legend spoke of a test, a test that will stretch you to your limits, drive you insane. So this is why you have your wolf, the one that will ground you and pull you through the darkest of tunnels. You have chosen Sam to be your wolf, the one who's back you will ride on into battle and the one who is your match in every way. He will be your protector, your lover, your life and you his. No one could match you better. The test is one of emotion, fear and strength. You will lose someone close to you. Fight your greatest fear and prove you are worthy of the title of a warrior by a test of strength. Now if you don't pass these tests. All you will have left is death and even that cannot be a salvation for you."

"What do you mean by that Billy?" Sam's deep voice echoed in the following silence.

I didn't want Billy to answer, to prove what u feared I already knew to be true.

"Only one in our history has failed this test. She now lives in darkness, her wolf long dead, as a cold one."

All present where silent as I finally acknowledged what the third wife had said. I would become a vampire, a creature of the night, dead.

The ring of the phone shattered the silence Sam standing to answer.

"Hello," the phone fell limply from his hand, "Bella, it's Charlie, he's been in a car crash and is at the hospital."

The hospital buzzed with activity as doctors rushed past flying to the beds with wounded people as they came through the door.

The lady at reception looked up at me and recognition flared in her eyes as she pointed for the third door to the right.

I stumbled forward, the sheet covering one of the deceased fell to the floor.

Frozen I stopped, red was all I saw, death.

Laying there lifelessly against crisp white sheets, blue eyes no longer alive, hair limp in death.

Laid my mother a card still clasped in her hand as Phil came barrelling through the doors collapsing in tears on the floor at the sight of my mother.

Blood ran down his face, and all I saw was the third wife, "Do not fail!" was the words she had said.

'The test had begun, if only I could survive it….."

**Well that was not fun to write! Sorry I had to kill of Bella's mum it was a toss up between her and Jacob but I need him for later….wow that sounds cruel….but thanks for reading reviews are what keep me going :D I'm sorry if I got anything wrong, don't light your torches just yet..:D **

**A poll is currently open for this story and I really need your help so please vote :D can be found on my profile….**

**Thanks for reading!**

**xxLolliepops123xx**


	10. Crimson eyes

**Disclaimer; twilight is not mine.**

The green chair squeaked as I shifted my weight.

Sam's hand wrapped comfortingly around mine as I waited for the doctor to reappear.

Phil huddled in a chair across from me, bleary tear filled eyes stared blankly at the white walls.

Blood caked around his neck and darkened with age.

My mother was dead. The person I had looked after for years now and my father laid shrunken and pail against white sheets.

The doctor had said that he had gone into shock and his mind had shut down, he retreated into himself to hide from the truth.

The minor internal bleeding had the doctors rushing him to the surgery for five hours but everything turned out right in the end.

But my mother was still dead.

Three months past and we buried Renee in Forks cemetery. Phil only stayed long enough for the dirt to be put in and then he disappeared.

I tried calling him to make sure he was alright but his voice message was the only answer I got.

The second month I got a phone call from Phil's mum letting me know that Phil took a baseball bat to the temple and died instantly.

I think my heart broke a little more that day.

Charlie's condition hadn't changed. I stayed with him as much as I could between the training.

Training was brutal. Billy had Paul teaching me how to fight, Jared taught me tracking. Sam showed me every single thing on how to survive in the woods.

Every day I got up met Sam for a four hour training session. Then I met Jared who would make me track some animal, once ending in a close in counter with a bear. Sam wasn't happy about that.

And then I would head over to Paul's and leave with another bruise and pounding muscles.

I hated Paul's training sessions the most!

Standing outside the hospital I waited for Sam to come and pick me up.

The light flickered and went out as I stood shuddering in the cold. The night covered the parking lot, something wasn't right.

Spiders crept up my skin and I stumbled back towards the warmth of the hospital.

Nurse point of view…

I had just finished my shift and was walking towards the exit.

A girl was walking, or stumbling towards the hospital as I exited.

There was a flash of white and the girl disappeared.

I froze, she..she..just, she disappeared!

I turned and bolted for the hospital doors.

The last thing I saw was pale hands and crimson red eyes. A flash of pain and nothing…..

**Soooooooo I wonder who it is..? :) sorry I really couldn't help myself but I hope to get two more chapters up today so don't hunt me down just yet, I won't keep you waiting for long :D**

**The poll is still up on my profile so votes are welcome :D **

**Thank you for reading and sorry if I am boring you….**

**xxLolliepops123xx**


	11. Facing the monster I fear

**Disclaimer; twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer **

**The poll is now closed thanks for making the decision easier for me :D**

I awoke in a darkened room.

Ropes dragged at my flesh, if could feel the skin around my wrist beginning to burn.

My eyes began to adjust to the darkness. Shelves formed from the dark. Chair's lined the walls and the smell of paint permeated the air.

The smell of sweat and dirt leaked through the roof and I guessed I was in the basement under the gym.

A paint can scattered in the corner, growls echoed around the room.

Flash of red and pale skin had me shuddering in my chair.

"Bellaaaaaaaaa, I missed you love."

Edward voice crept slowly around the room, sliding over me like the coils of a snake ripping my breath away.

"Ed-Edward, what are you doing here? Untie me."

Frigid hands caressed my face and I flinched back, all thoughts of warmth flooding out of me.

"Bellaaaaaaaaa you missed me to didn't you? Of course you did, I am your eternal love. Forever Bella, you and me, foreverrrrrrrr."

His voice ended in a drawn out hiss.

Teeth dragged against my throat. Fear overcame me and I began to struggle. My bindings chaffed at my wrists, the skin beginning to blister and peel.

"Edward, listen to me, you left me and I moved on! Edward we aren't meant to be ok? So untie me and I'll walk away and you can go back to living your eternity ok, but I want to live, not be a living dead."

"Bellaaaaa, you don't know what you're doing. I went insane without you, every were I turned I saw brown hair and brown eyes. I'm hungry Bella and you are the only one that can satisfy me, you made me feed on humans and drove me from my family. This is your entire fault! Your fault Bella, your fault!"

Growls echoed from his chest, rumbling through clenched teeth.

This is what I feared the most, the day I would have to face the monster that I knew lived inside of Edward. The monster that would hurt me, I could see it in his crimson stained eyes.

"_Be strong child, fear is only another task."_

The silent words flowed through my mind, sweeping all my fear with it.

The ropes fell from my hands as I finally broke free from my constraints.

My frame shuddered and the change ripped through me.

The remainders of my clothes lay scattered around me as I rose to my full height.

"Edward, leave before I cause you any harm. I am not yours anymore! I am not an object you can own and I am telling you to leave. NOW!"

The room shook as my voice rose.

Edward's eyes darkened, leaning into a crouch he leapt through the air at me.

My knife cut through skin as I ripped it from the sheath in my thigh. Screams echoed into the night.

Glass shattered as I was flung out of the room. Cement crumbled around me as I picked myself up from the ground.

The moon hung high in the sky as I stood on that darkened oval.

Funny isn't it, how something so familiar in the day can become so haunting in the night.

The rustle of leaves was my only warning of the attack.

Teeth flashed and growls echoed out. The silver of my knife flashed dangerously in the pail moon light.

Howls sounded in the distance and Edward tore his eyes from me to stare at the surrounding trees.

Grey's and brown's flashed between the openings of trees, followed by a black shadow.

"Bellaaaaaaaaa, what have you donnnneeeee" Edward hissed into the night his teeth flashing as his lips curled back.

And then he was gone. "Foreverrrrrr Beeelllaaaa, foreeevveeerrr," his parting words flowed through the darkness in his fleeing track.

"BELLA! Are you alright?" Sam's panicked voice reached my ears before warm arms wrapped around my stomach pulling me against a hardened chest.

"Bella, talk to me! Are you ok?" frantic he began to run his hands over me, checking for injuries.

"Sam, I'm fine." His eye's calmed but he continued to run his hands over me. "I'm fine, I'm fine."

Paul and Jared stood in the back ground looking in the direction that Edward had fled.

"Why do I have to sinking feeling that we haven't seen the last of him?"

Trust Paul to say the most obvious thing.

Jared just groaned and bolted for the woods.

"What did I say?" I burst out laugh at Paul's confused face as he watched the disappearing form of Jared.

Later that night as I lay huddled against Sam's side I thought over what had happened tonight.

Edward would be back, I just knew it. And I had past the second phase of the test. I had stood up to Edward's monster my worst fear.

How I know? A symbol had appeared on my left thigh.

Billy had said it was the Chinese symbol for fear, Paul and Jared just thought it was cool.

So it was official Sam and I had started dating!

He asked me randomly out of the blue one day.

_Flashback_

_I had just pulled a batch of muffins out to cool when I felt Sam's arms encircle my waist._

_Turning I froze at the sight that waited for me._

_Hundreds of iris's covered the kitchen floor and benches._

"_Bella I want you to be my girlfriend and I will love you till every last one of these flowers die."_

"_Sam, I'll be your girlfriend, until the last flower dies."_

_It took two weeks for all the flowers to die but as I was cleaning away the rotting mess of once beautiful flowers I found a living one._

_The flower was plastic and attached to the stem was a note._

"_Until the last rose dies" was written in Sam's writing._

_End flashback_

I had kissed him when he walked through the door that day after patrol and I had never let him go.

I am in love with Sam Uley and nothing could change that.

**WOW I made it to chapter 11! Thanks for reading my story guys only a couple more chapters to go I don't wanna drag the story on forever!**

**Sorry if I am boring you but I hoped you enjoyed reading it!**

**Reviews are what keep me writing and I wanna give a big thank you to SensuousVampire, kity moon priestess, littlemissshortness x and paulswolfgirl2355 for reviewing my story if it wasn't for your reviews I would have got this far!**

**To keep reading and I'll see you all next chapter!**

**xxLolliepops123xx**


	12. A Wedding without a groom

**Disclaimer; I don't own twilight….**

Life was easier, Edward has not showed his face after the last encounter and things were looking up!

Sam had proposed to me at a bonfire and before I knew it the time for the wedding was fast approaching….

"Belllaaaaaaa, GET THE FUCK UP!"

That was Leah, the first female wolf to phase. She had been bitter to me in the beginning, the loss of her father only adding salt to the wound, but after she had taken it too far by talking about Sam rudely I had snapped and we had ended up fighting it out in the forest.

But after the heat of the fight had cooled off we had spoken and met in the middle. Leah held a respect for me now and where well on the path to becoming best friends.

Jacob had also helped in that department, for as soon as Leah had phased Jacob had glanced in her eyes and WAMO we got an imprinted Jacob and Leah, everyone avoids patrol with them….

"Bella, you can either get out of that bed willingly or I can flip the bed." Leah's voice broke through my thoughts.

I smirked and sunk deeper into the covers pulling them up over my head.

"Fine, just don't say I didn't warn you!" Leah sounded smug.

She wouldn't flip the bed, would she?

I felt a rush of air and then my face became acquainted with the ground….OUCH!

"LEAH! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Springing from the bundle of sheets I sprinted after the giggling girl that bolted for the bathroom.

Rushing through the door I was all prepared for Leah to jump on me. What I wasn't prepared for was to see Sue standing there holding an ironing rod and the click of the lock behind me.

"Help?" Sue burst out laughing and ushered me to the bar chair they must have brought up from down stairs.

"Sit." There was no room for argument so I chose the best option and sunk onto the black leather seat.

I stood before the mirror, the wedding dress flowed around me.

It was simple, a little bit of sparkle covered to top of the dress and then flowed around me to my ankles.

The peep toe heels I wore had little white bows on the top and a black heel.

I wore no jewellery…yet and held only a small bouquet of red roses.

I felt beautiful with my hair done up in curls cascading around my face.

The wedding began and I walked down the aisle, Charlie on my left and Billy rolled along holding my hand to my right.

I lifted my head to look into Sam's eyes but all I saw was an empty arch and the stench of a bloodsucker polluting the air.

"NOOOOO!" tears stung my eyes as I bolted for Paul's.

The door hung of its hinges, swaying lightly in the breeze. The air was sickly sweet as I tore through the door.

Claw marks ran up the walls and blood splattered on the floor.

Paul and Jared lay knocked out on the floor. Sam was no were to be found.

A note fluttered from the table and landed at me feet. A tear dropped from my eye and stained the crispness of the paper.

The paper crinkled in my hand as I bent to pick it up. Words flashed before my eyes tears become blinding as I bolted for the door desperately looking for any last traces of a scent or a trail as the words burned through my mind.

_I promised you forever Bella _

_I don't break my promises _

_No matter what is in my way_

_But don't worry Bella _

_It'll take care of the problem_

_And we'll be together_

_Forever_

The last word echoed again and again through my mind.

**Well chapter 12 is here! I'm sorry for not updating yesterday! I was exhausted when I got home and passed out as soon as my head hit the pillow… but I hope this is enough to get me out of your bad books :D **

**Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**xxLolliepops123xx**


	13. Authors note sorry :

**Authors note…. Hate these**

**Sorry I haven't been updating I've had major problems with my internet connection! It annoyed the hell out a me! Ggrrrrr**

**And I hope to update the story soon **

**But in other news I have a forum! **

**If you love Hunger games you'll love this forum **

Hit the link below and join the forum :DD

.net/forum/hunger_for_the_games/109467/

and please before you start posting in the forum PM me!

Thanks for reading

Sorry for not updating!


	14. remembering a past life

**Sorry for not updateing for a while, been really busy but I've started a new story, might wanna check it out? ENJOY **

Trees flew past in a blur of speed, the wind flinging my hair back as I traced a fading scent. Salt grazed my senses, the beach was near.

Waves lashed furiously against the cliff face as I charged for the edge. No one was there.

"NNOOOOOOO!" the pain consumed me, wedding dress spilling around my feet as I slipped to the ground, pain consumed my soul.

I could live no longer.

Crawling forward, I edged to the crashing sea, and down I went. The blackened water, my darkened grave.

It seemed to last forever, flinging my head back I gasped as the pain filled face of Sam dove after me, latching around my waist, he shielded my body from the fall.

I felt no pain, the darkness welcoming my mind.

….

"Beep, Beep, Beep" slamming my hand down on the bed side table I woke up.

'It was dream' brown hair flung around my face whipping back and forth.

The rain fell heavily onto the roof of my child hood home.

'It was all a dream'.

Rising from the warmth of my bed I headed for the kitchen.

The loud knock on the door paused my path to the kitchen.

The wood creaked as I drew back a step.

Sam stood standing at the door, his calm face looking to the woods.

"Are you alright?" the question fell so calmly from his lips as he faced me.

I froze, smiling I opened the door wider.

"You asked me that the first time we met." Warm arms surrounded me.

"You remembered!" his voice was filled with so much joy.

"After the accident I thought I had lost you forever!" the crash of waves echoed through my mind.

I remember the ambulance that carted me away from the scene, the darkness that swallowed me and finally waking to the world and not remembering anything.

I had remembered, the life I lived with Sam, I remember everything.

The door clicked shut behind him as I embraced my future and my past.

**And that's the end! Confusing well this should clear it up!**

**Throughout the whole story Bella has been asleep, she was remembering a life that she had already lived.**

**This was because when she plunged herself off the cliff that day Sam could not fully protect her and her head was exposed. Memory loss can from this. **

**But since she is immortal she healed and remembered that was the hole plot for the story.**

**Sorry if your annoyed that the story ended like this but I couldn't think of anything better.**

**Hoped you enjoyed reading my story, I had fun writing it and maybe you could all give my transformers story a shot!**

**Thanks for reading **

**xxLolliepops123xx**


	15. Alternative Ending

**Ok so I know I said it was finished but, looking over the chapter I just wasn't happy so here is an alternative ending :D**

(Bella POV)

The trees rushed past, blinding speeds gripped my body, rushing against time as the scent begun to fade.

"BELLLAAAA!" the echo of Sam's voice shattered past my ears, pain laced heavy in the cry.

(Normal POV)

Bella tore through the woods, wind slamming her hair into a tangled mess.

Sam's voice echoing painfully on the wind she drove onwards.

The waves crashed below, thundering, roaring out its hunger.

Edward stood, shirt torn and stained in blood.

Facing Bella, a smile grew on his lips.

"Darling," Edward appeared in front of her, his sickly sweet scent clogging her nose, "we can be together now, the mean wolf is gone."

A crazed smile graced his lips, leaning forward his frozen lips brushed against Bella's.

Tears rolled soundlessly down her cheeks, the falling rain brushing against her arms.

Edward's lips swallowed her whole, her soul shattering into pieces.

Screaming Bella flung up her hands and through Edward away.

He dangled from the edge, pail finger clung to cracking dirt.

"Bella, that wasn't very nice." His voice growled between clenched teeth.

Bella collapsed to her knees, her eyes taking in the blood splattered across the ground.

A trail led to the cliffs edge before plunging into darkness.

Rising from her crouch she stumbled forward.

Rocks jutted out like broken teeth from the roaring water.

The edge slipped away as she took her final step.

"NOOOO!" a hand grasp hers as she begun to descend, halting her movement.

The warmth that held her hand was unmistakable.

Bella's eyes flashed upwards. Sam stood, clinging desperately to Bella's wrist, tears streamed down his browned cheeks.

Wind rushed around her as Sam pulled her back up.

"Don't you dare!" gripping tight to Bella's waist "Don't you dare leave me!"

Sam gripped the wedding dress and drew Bella in close.

Tears poured down Bella's face as she leaned back in the embrace.

"We have a wedding to attend.."

Sam's laugh echoed of the cliff face as they turned and begun their descent down.

Edward stood, dirt caked around his nails, teeth a glistening white. Growls drew fought from his chest, venom dripped from his parted lips.

"Ssssshhhheeee iissssss minnneeeeeEEE!" hands like claws he dove for the couple.

Sam side stepped and dragged Bella after him in a mad rush.

Edward landed and spun around to face them again.

The sudden charge knocked Sam to the ground as Edward swept Bella into his arms.

Teeth bared Edward lowered his head to her neck. Grazing his teeth along her shoulder, he inhaled her scent.

"_forever….._" the word escaped in a drawn out hiss "_mineeee…._"

(Bella POV)

His teeth dragged along my bar skin.

My eyes met Sam's as he rose from the ground.

Defeat crippled me, my heart rate rose.

Sam rushed into the woods, howls filled the air around us.

Edward drew back his head away and paused for the strike, teeth flashing dangerously in the fading light.

And then his arms where gone from my waist, his teeth vanishing no longer in sight.

Spinning I watched as a black wolf, dragged Edward into the darkened woods.

Claw marks littering the ground and screams echoing into the twilight, I collapsed onto the ground.

Warm arms held me close and stroked my hair.

"I can't do this anymore, too much stress on my body!" Sam's laugh rumbled behind me.

"Normally you love the adrenaline!" happiness shone in his eyes as I leaned back to watch the sunset beneath the horizon.

"Well for the next 9 months, no adrenaline rushes for me!"

Sam froze behind me, his breath rushing past my shoulder.

"What?"

"Sam, I'm pregnant." The confession lifted a weight from my shoulders.

Turning in my spot I faced him.

A smile slit his face as he lunged forward, wrapping me in his arms.

"I'm going to be a father?"

"Yes Sam, in a little of 8 months and 2 weeks, a little boy will be here to call you daddy."

(Normal POV)

The sunset and rose on a new day.

The wedding commenced and the groom arrived at last.

Battered and bruised they retired to their home.

4 years later.

"Mummy!" a little boy flew down the steps towards his mother.

Rushing forward his tiny arms hug onto her.

"Daddy!" a little girl followed after her twin to embrace her father who jogged out from the forest.

"Mama! I got a prezzy from Uncle Jackey!"

"I did too!"

Rushing out from their parents embraces the children darted inside, rushing back out each holding an item.

"See!"

Held within their tiny hands sat a small carving of a wolf, each black, nestled happily above their fingers.

Smiling the mother and father leant down to the twins and kissed them each on the forehead.

"Happy birthday, my little ones."

**And there is the alternative ending, I kinda like it better hope you enjoyed my story!**


End file.
